gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Ginga Wiki talk:Heuler
Wheeler's Name In Japanese, "ホイ" is another way of saying the "wh" sound. This is prominent in words such as "ホワイト" (Hoaito - white). Here are sources to prove the katakana for this character's name is Wheeler, exactly from Japanese searches and translations. - From a Japanese translator A Google search with the katakana for JAPANESE results. Note that these vehicles are called wheelers Scroll down to find the romaji for 'wheel'. It uses the exact same katakana with 'hoi/hoiru' in the beginning. This is for ANY English words containing wheel. Proof of 'hoiru' as Engrish for 'wheel.' Kuruma is the actual Japanese word. this manga series uses the same exact katakana for it's title: Beast Wheeler. A better view of the title in katakana, below the main English one. This book is called Wheeler's Law. Wheeler's Law IS a real real statement, also called a "dactylic retraction." The point is, this is the katakana used for the Wheeler in Wheeler's Law. Another book about Wheeler's Law. Same katakana as all the other sources. I can understand Heuler's name can be Wheeler. But what proofe is it that his name is in English? As in Ginga Densetsu Weed Meishōbu Retsuden it says his name is Heuler, a German word. Rocca is an Italian word. As an example. [[User:Tora-dono|Tora-dono] (talk) 21:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC)Tora-dono That is proof that every other Japanese book, show, and wording use that same exact katakana for 'Wheeler', which IS a popular English surname (I can provide sources if needed to show the name Wheeler'). The guidebooks/artbooks for GDW have proven multiple times they give incorrect information. For instance, Ben is called 'Ven.' Mer is called 'Mel.' Hiro is named a Saint Bernard in one book, and a Pyrenees in the other. The ComicsOne English translations named him as Hoiler. These all have varying degrees of reliability, and it's blatant that Yoshihiro Takahashi himself hasn't been involved in confirming any of the names for characters shown or named. If he had been, his own proof of Ben being the name would instantly just be dropped and we'd all have to call him Ven. Also, Yoshihiro would have confirmed that Hiro is two incredibly different breeds, and contradicted himself with Mer's name. The anime added the ー in Rocca's name, which is NOT added in the manga. Even the most official of sources have proven time and time again to not agree on names, even for titular characters like Ben and Mer/Mel. If the guidebook says it's Ven, the entire fandom has argued against it, because we know it isn't right, and have not followed it. Same as Hiro NOT being a St. Bernard. In any other searches through actual Japanese translations, the katakana for this character's name matches to Wheeler. It's why I gave eight links to separate sources, some with multiple examples of proof, to the combination of 'hoi/hoiiru' being for 'wheel.' There is no other indication of this katakana being for Hoiler/Heuler besides in one guidebook. Never, in any Japanese site I've used to translate the katakana for the character's name, has 'Heuler' ever popped up. There are distinct ways to translate katakana into names (sources given above) that did not even come up with Heuler. If you need more sources to prove all the guidebook inaccuracies, I can post them here, if you need them. Caelann.crowder (talk) 22:15, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Backing up the previous post, here is proof that the ComicsOne edition of Ginga Legend WEED calls him "Hoiler," which is an incorrect transliteration of Wheeler's katakana (http://oi60.tinypic.com/21e4wvr.jpg ) — The Tiger of Kai (talk) 23:05, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm starting to understand, but the German word Heuler is sounded like Hoiler/Hoilaa. And katakana is for sound, how to pronounce a word. So for me it can be eaither Wheeler or Heuler. As we don't know which one really is correct, as we don't know if his name shall be from the English Wheeler or the German Heuler. And as for Ven and Mel, I know Japanese really can mix up B with V and R with L. Hell, even my Japanese sensei when she spelled my name in rômaji she spelled with R instead of L more then once, even though she did know I spell it with L. They just pronounce it the same. And about Hiro's breed. Is Yoshi himself even sure what breed everyone are? It's like Golvy's name. You can write it Golvy, Golby or Gorby. Three possible names/spelling from the pronunciation of ゴルビー Tora-dono (talk) 10:32, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Tora-dono I understand this, but the Wheeler name should at least also be up in the Wiki as a consideration. Wheeler is far more popular as a name for several things, Heuler is more difficult to find. It can be read both ways, definitely, I'm just saying Wheeler is a better recognized name and word than Heuler, at least in the United States. Same as Golvy/Golby/Gorvy/Gorby. We had the biggest issues finding the name for Golvy, but Golby and Gorby came up in multiple searches, so we use those. I see no problem in using both names, as long as both are shown as correct options.Caelann.crowder (talk) 15:32, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I'd just like to point out that katakana is not always for sound. Some loan words are spelled how they look, not how they sound. For example, there's the word naïve (pronounced: nah-eev), which the Japanese spelled as ナイーブ (naiibu). The word is a common な adjective in their vocabulary. 彼はナイーブなです (kare wa naiibu na desu) "He is naïve." Another example would be テーマ (teema), which sounds nothing like "theme" (the origin of this spelling comes from the German word, thema, which means the same thing). — The Tiger of Kai (talk) 19:21, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Have tried reply here many times now... but Wikia hasn't been nice to me. XD Anyway, I know that Japanese use other loan words then just English. And as a Swede, I think I have easier to proubounce the same way as Japanese. Like 'theme' in Swedish is 'tema', witch is the same prounounce as the Japanese 'テーマ'. And Wheeler must be most be used in USA, as I never heard that name before. One other way why Heuler is more familier for me. What about that here on Wikia as both Wheeler and Heuler is his known names, and you use Wheeler, why not put Heuler in the title 'Wheeler (Heuler)' or something. And with Golvy's name, I think you can use whatever pronounce that would fit the language you translate too, like Golvy fits more then the others in Swedish. And it doesn't have to be the most used way of spelling of a name, or the most known name either. Heh, I like discussing Japanese names. I want to become a translator of manga here in Sweden, so this is good use for me. Tora-dono (talk) 21:04, February 18, 2014 (UTC) The point of translating things from a language to another is for it to fit into the new language's style and understanding, while keeping to the Japanese system. That is exactly why another language's spelling of a name, or a very uncommon variation of the name, is generally not used unless the new language cannot relate to it, otherwise people would just constantly get away with completely confusing name translations that, while technically possible, still are more distracting than, say, translating it to the name most popular in terms of what names you find with the katakana. Google is a perfect source because it shows how the name is translated worldwide through Japan's own articles and system of how to use that katakana for a name. If a name comes up with basically only one choice, a translating team or group wouldn't skip it to choose a weirder variation because they like it. The point of researching into a name in order to translate it correctly is exactly for professionalism - you don't want to put up an awkward name when another option of the katakana is also possible for a name/word that is more well-known. If in Sweden, Heuler is more well-known, that makes sense :) , all I'm saying is this is for English translations, for English speakers to read. Again, with the sources given above, Wheeler is more relatable, but I agree completely that both names should be on the wiki, since both are possibilities. Caelann.crowder (talk) 23:09, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Tora, I'd familiarize yourself with this , as it may be of some help to you in the future. Keep in mind that while "heuler" does, in fact, have more than one meaning. — The Tiger of Kai (talk) 23:12, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm kinda new here and I know this conversation is almost a year old but it got me thinking that maybe there should be a new field added to info box which could be used to list all official translations and alternate names. For example something like what Dragonball wiki uses for characters. I think it'd be pretty simple and useful addition. You could title this page as Wheeler and then list Heuler etc in the "other names" section. That way people would know that it's the same character despite having a different name. Just my 2 cents. Tommy Rankin (talk) 19:50, December 21, 2014 (UTC)